


A New Age

by PearlBR



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Flash Fic, Olicity Flash Fic, Olicity Flash Fic Prompts, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlBR/pseuds/PearlBR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!! First of all I have to say, I’m Brazilian. So English is not my first language. Actually this is the first fic I do in English, so I apologize already for any grammatical mistake I might make. I didn’t read any other Flash fic, so I wouldn’t get influenced, although I’m dying to do it. I'll try to make the prompts into a long fic, let's see if I can. I do hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! First of all I have to say, I’m Brazilian. So English is not my first language. Actually this is the first fic I do in English, so I apologize already for any grammatical mistake I might make. I didn’t read any other Flash fic, so I wouldn’t get influenced, although I’m dying to do it. I'll try to make the prompts into a long fic, let's see if I can. I do hope you enjoy this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you!!!

Starling city was finally shining again. After Slade’s army brought nothing but destruction to the city, and a lot of the citizens decided to move out, there was fa slight feeling of peace. The nights still were watched by the Arrow, the vigilante who imprisoned Slade and avoided that ARGOS would level the city. The police was much more at easy, and was no more in Arrow’s case. But there would always be villains to fight and people to save.

       Since Isabel sold out the Verdant and Thea disappeared, it wasn’t safe anymore for the “arrow cave” to stay there, so the second lair was being used. Felicity had transformed the empty space in an even more hi tech GQ, with a little help from Amanda, who got persuaded to lean some of their “old” equipment to the little blonde. Words like “You would kill tons of people if it wasn’t for her” might have been told to the Argos’ boss, courtesy of a not nice Mr. Queen.

    The hard work never stopped, even after one whole year. Flash wasn’t the only one who got weird and unknown powers, and it didn’t take long till some of those non-humans decided to make a visit to Arrow’s city. But that was, interestingly, the last thing that kept Oliver awake. There was something more important, and certainly closer to home, that was always on his thoughts: Felicity.

     The smart bad ass partner who cured Slade and allowed Arrow to stop him, had grown distant from him. She still had the bright smiles and the savvy comments, she even had started to train harder with Diggle, the new dad needed to stay less hours with them and Roy were, still, unreliable as always, so she was determined to lift some weight.

     Felicity had quit the Queen Consolidated, and stayed away from the office even when Oliver and Walter were able to get it back. Now she was an I.T. security consultant, and a brilliant one in that. And even if she was able to work almost entirely from the cave, somehow Oliver would never see her. She was gone when he’d arrive, and back when he was in office. Almost every communication was made by cell phone, or in Diggle’s presence.

    Oliver knew why, those three words. He didn’t have to say it, but he could not say it. And now, he couldn’t figure out why. The first months she tried to talk about it, but he’d avoid the topic and flee from the scene. That’s when she started to avoid him. He’d like to  explain it or even apologize for acting like a fool, but the truth was he couldn’t. He didn’t know what to say. To say something would ruin their friendship, and not saying it was doing the same thing. It was a lose or lose scenario for him.

      That night, when he got back from the streets she was there. Oliver held back on the entrance a while. At this point he was sure she’d put some tracker on him so she could know when disappear. But there she was. The guy who some called hero felt weak, there was something wrong. It was that feeling you get before the storm. She rotated on her chair and saw him looking at her.

 -  Oliver… - there was that delicate tone on her voice calling his name, it was fragile and insecure, as he hadn’t heard in a long while.

\-  Felicity. – He answered entering the room and putting the bow on its place. – Nice of you to not flee before I arrive. – his words were tough, he missed her, even if they were in touch every single day, he’d still miss…. Them.

\-  Nice of you to notice. – her tone had gone sarcastic, the fragile girl was gone again, there was a lot of repressed anger on her voice, it was impossible to miss it.

\-  Ok. – he threw the quiver in a corner and went straight to her – Come on. Throw at me. – Oliver opened his arms as he looked at her defying her.

\-  What? – she asked aggressively, standing up and facing him.

    That’s when he really noticed her. Her eyes, those eyes that used to be so candid and loving, they were burning, they were hurt. Her face had grown tougher, the blond hair had a dark shade and was falling at her shoulders in waves. Her lips were not pink, but red, dark red, and her glasses weren’t as girly as they used to be. All her presence looked stronger. How she had changed.

\-  Go on, Mr. Queen. What do you want from me? – it was a straight up question, the kind he just couldn’t answer, cause he wasn’t sure he had the answer.

\-  I want…. – he started angry, yelling at her, looking hard on her eyes, but there was something there, something on the way her voice cracked at the last words, the way her eyes had got reddish, that made him calm down and put his hand at his face, trying to wash the ridicule of that scene. – I want you back. The way things used to be. – He offered his rendition, with a sigh of relieve.

 -  There’s no way back. – were the simple words that came out her mouth. Her voice was calm, and sad in a way that made his heart feel small.

 -  I’m sorry. – he touched her face, but she turned it away, as his touch burnt. – But I can’t apologize for it. And I can’t explain it, or…. I don’t know. – he took his mask off and pulled his gloves.

 -  You ignored it. You can’t just ignore it. Just say it was a mistake, that’s all I need to hear. – he looked at her, she was wearing just a jeans and a t-shirt, she looked bigger, it was probably the training. He looked away.

 -  I can’t. I can’t say it was a mistake, okay? It would be a lie. – Oliver took of the jacket, throwing it at a near table, and then looked at her – I can’t give you an answer now.

 -  I know. – it surprised him. She was serious, and then her lips curved and a little smile of understanding. She just looked up and then right at him, as she was trying to contain herself, biting her mouth. – I know. But it’s killing me.

\-  Felicity… - he didn’t know what to say, she just got away from her desk and started to exit the room.

 -  I know Oliver. I won’t ask anymore, but don’t ask things to be the same. I can’t.

 He watched her until she was gone. Then turn to his sand bag and punched it hard. Again. And again. And again. Until he was tired and soaking. There was this voice inside his head, Diggle’s voice, and the memory of his smirk smile.

 -  I know. I know. – he looked around at the empty cave, as if he needed to know he was alone. – But she’s better without me. Even though I’m no good without her.


	2. Pep talk

It had passed a little more than over a week since Oliver and Felicity had their last talk. She had their little game back on, only, now, she just didn't speak with Oliver at all. Luckily for her, all the action on the evil side had stopped for a while, so she got the time she needed it, while Oliver drowned in CEO problems. Mr. Queen had tried to convince Walter to take his place, seeing as he wasn't the best material for the place, but Walter refused all his trials. They decided Walter would become his counselor and step up when Oliver couldn't, which he thought would be all the time, but it turned out that Oliver could be a half decent CEO. Well, at least when he was trying to not think too much in something, then he would spent all the nights he didn't spend at the streets in the office, or get in at 5AM. He had even installed a shower and a small closet in his bathroom so he didn't even need to go to the lair to change.

\- Mr. Queen, John Diggle is here. - the strident voice went on by the speaker, he didn't get used to any assistant that wasn't blonde and sassy, so he would basically change every week, it became a temp job.

\- Let him in, Joyce. - he answered, looking at the new dad by the glass.

\- It's Laura. - her assistant replied, ending the call before he could apologize, he made a mental note to let her go with a big bonus.

\- Diggle! - He stood up, buttoning his suit as his ex "black driver", as Diggle once referred to himself, got into his office. - What brings you here. - Oliver reached out to greet him.

\- Hello Oliver. - Diggle smiled, but there was some tension in his voice as he ended the greeting and put his hands into his front pockets.

\- What happened? - Oliver's voice became low, as he approached his friend, turning away from the glass wall - Something at ARGOS?

\- No, not really. - his voice was still worried - Is just, you need to make things right with Felicity, before it's too late. - Oliver looked at Diggle as he pressed his lips in, doing one of his known faces of discontent, he sighed as he walked to look away, at the other buildings outside.

\- She's the one who's walking away. I tried, but... - the CEO clenched his fists before looking at Diggle again - She's so stubborn, and is not easy.

\- I know, Oliver. - Diggle looked at him like he was trying to tell him something, Oliver was confused. - I mean... I know what happened.

\- Oh... - Oliver blushed a little and put his own hands into the jacket's pockets - I didn't... When she...

\- Oh, right after. Her mind was spinning, you know. After everything that happened, **that** was the thing that got her crazy. - Diggle laughed a little while Oliver realized that the exactly same thing happened to him, that was the thing who would keep him up, after everything was said and done.

\- I... I can't do anything about that. - he walked towards the white sofa, sitting in it while showing a seat to Diggle.

\- Well, I think you gotta do something, and fast. - Diggle sat, with his elbows on his legs and leaning towards Oliver. 

\- What do you mean? - Oliver arched his eyebrow.

\- She's leaving.

\- WHAT?? - Laura looked at Mr. Queen, like some guys who were delivering a pile of documents, Oliver straightened himself, giving them a small wave of head and looking again to a entertained Diggle, Oliver's voice was low, and quite dangerous - She's what?

\- I said she's leaving. She got a big job offer at Europe, and she told me she's going to accept it. She's trying to get Sarah back, to help you out. I tried to talk her out of it, but...

\- She's too stubborn. - Oliver replied, passing his hands nervously by his face. - Damn it. 

\- You gotta do something, Oliver. Without her you'll crumble. 

\- The Arrow needs her. 

\- No, Oliver. You need her. - he looked at Diggle, as him stood up. - You may not be ready to let her in, the thing is, you already did.

\- Diggle... - he started standing up, but Diggle wouldn't let him.

\- You were afraid your enemies would use her against you, then you went and put her in the position that Slade would use her against you. You know she can handle it. She can handle all of it. So stop lying to yourself, Oliver. - Oliver didn't answer him, just looked at Diggle, he couldn't  argue with his words, they were true, every single one of them. - Now, go get our girl back.

Diggle left the room with a big smile. His job was done. Oliver walked straight after Diggle, closed his door and looked at Laura.

\- Call Walter, tell him to take on till next week, I got some personal business to attend. - he said calm and quiet, with a small smile, she tried to argue but he just smiled a little bigger - Please, Laura, I got to go. And I'm sorry for earlier.

Oliver walked to the elevator, where Diggle waited with the door open, he was about to laugh, Oliver got him one of those looks who said "Shut up", and Diggle let the doors close.

\- Now, where do I find that irritating blonde? 

 

 


	3. Coming to terms

Felicity didn’t find odd when the interphone rang, she didn’t even care to listen to the other side, she just pressed the button letting the door on the hall open. Diggle was coming to catch her and take her to the airport, even though he didn’t agree with her decision he had insisted that he would drive her, and Felicity didn’t mind, it would be one last chance to hang out with him. She heard the knock on her door.

\- Come on in, Diggle, I’m almost done.

She yelled from the bedroom while finishing to pack, she wasn’t sure what to take with her, she just assumed that the weather couldn’t be that different from the United States, since they were still in the same hemisphere. To move to Europe wasn’t an easy choice, but since the other one was being on that awkward situation with Oliver, Europe it was.

\- Hey, Diggle, do you think I’m taking too much coats? The Europeans are all so tanned, I mean, it looks like I’m going to the north pole, specially with these… - she looked at her red coat with white fur at the edges – What was I thinking when I got this?

\- That Santa should hire you as an assistant and he would finish his work by midnight.

Felicity jumped back, almost falling at the bed, while the other blonde couldn’t resist to smile at her. She wasn’t expecting him, but she should have, after all it was Diggle, he would probably be in the car at the street laughing and trying to visualize the terror face in Felicity’s face, he probably asked Oliver for photo of it.

\- I’m sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. – he started as he came close to help her out.

\- Then don’t invade people’s houses. – she replied angrily, as she put herself together, standing up and looking at him fiercely.

\- In my defense, you told me to get in.

\- No… No, I told Diggle to come in. Are you Diggle? Cause the last time I checked Diggle was taller, darker and didn’t use a hood at night. – she realized that he was still coming at her, which made her crawl over the bed to reach the other side, near the closet.

\- No, he doesn’t. – he replied biting his lips inside and controlling the urge of yelling – You really should check who’s at the door, you know?

\- Yep. Cause if I had you wouldn’t be here. – she turned herself at the closet, searching through the hangers.

\- If you weren’t running way I wouldn’t be here. – his grave tone made her get chills at her back, which infuriated her, she should be Oliver proof by now.

\- I am NOT running away. – she turned on her heels facing him and squinting – I’m merely trading the Hood’s assistant job for a real one.

\- Yeah, that’s what you’re doing. – he sneered which made her walk firmly in his direction.

\- Oh, so tell me Mr. Queen, what am I doing, since you seem to know me better than myself. – she thought she saw him stop breathing, he was certainly controlling himself, his fists were closed and starting to turn red.

\- I told you, you’re running away. – he spelled the words slowly.

\- From what? – she replied in the cue.

\- From me. – his eyes looked darker, and again she felt the chills, making her retreat, but he advanced in the same pace.

\- No, I’m not. – her words were too fast and sounded too weak, which made him curve his lips in a corner smile – I’m not! – she said again, louder.

\- Yes, you are. – suddenly she felt her back against the closet door, and his breath to close to comfort, she could feel her own breathing fail. – We know. Why can’t you leave at that?

She felt his heart beat fast, was he talking..? He never wanted to talk about it, she promised she would not talk about it again, but he was saying… No, that was crazy. She shook her head and escaped his proximity as fast as she could.

\- No, no, no… You won’t confuse me again. Don’t do this. Don’t let things hanging when you can’t.. Don’t do this Oliver. – he was looking at her with those eyes, those sad eyes, he looked like a puppy that was abandoned at the rain.- No, you can’t do this to me again.

\- Felicity… - he started, reaching for her, but she pushed his hand.

\- No, Oliver. It’s not enough, you know that, I told you that.

\- But why? You know it, and you know I know it. Why can’t that be enough? If we both know exactly what it is. – he pledged her, while getting closer.

\- Cause I don’t know. I can’t know if you don’t tell me. I can’t be sure. – he got his hands on his face, walking in circles until he suddenly punched the closet’s door, creating a big hole in it. – OLIVER!!!

\- I’m sorry, I… - he sat at her bed, his hand was bleeding, with barbs over it.

\- God. – she ran to the bathroom cabinet, coming back with some bandage – Can you not get hurt every single time? – she took his hand, starting to clean it, and removing the barbs with tweezers, he just sat there watching her take care of him.

\- You’re missing your flight, you know. – she stopped, looking at him with one of those murderous looks and then got back to finish his curative. – Felicity…

\- It’s ok, I’ll get the next one. – she put back her things at the bathroom them got back to the bedroom, stopping at the door.

\- You know it. Is just, if is out there, people will come after you.

\- I can handle myself, you saw that. – she crossed her arms while leaning at the door-post, he smiled and reached for her again, this time she accepted his good hand and sat beside him.

\- I know, but I can’t handle having you in more danger then I already put you in. I would die if anything happened to you. – she leaned her head at his shoulder while he caressed her head. – I don’t need to say the words, Felicity. You know I wasn’t acting. I just can’t deal with everything else.

\- Oliver…

\- Just don’t go, please. I need you. I really need you Felicity Smoak.


End file.
